


Trust is Important

by PansexualPancakes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: CARLOS WHY DO YOU HAVE STEVE CARLSBERG'S NUMBER, Carlos Is The Best Boyfriend Ever, Carlos doesn't care, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil has three eyes, Cecil is a Dork, M/M, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPancakes/pseuds/PansexualPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fight ensues because Cecil's hair is styled really unnaturally and he's obviously hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is my first fic on Ao3, so...yay?  
> I love Night Vale, I love cecilos fluff, and I love Cecil headcanons so...here's mine.

Carlos blinked his eyes open. It was still dark out. He glanced at the clock, which read "3:07 am", but clocks didn't work right in Night Vale, so he just settled for "before dawn". 

He rolled back over and found Cecil staring at him. 

Carlos lurched back, then shook his head. "Cecil, you scared me. I didn't know you were awake."

"I was watching you sleep." Cecil said simply, as if that was the most normal thing in the world and not at all creepy. 

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Because you want to or because you can't sleep?"

Cecil sighed then muttered almost unintelligibly, "Both..."

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, immediately taking on the role of "worried boyfriend". 

"Oh, it's nothing." Cecil replied too quickly for it to really be nothing. 

"C'mon, Ceec." Carlos sighed, placing a hand on Cecil's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

Cecil replied much too loudly. "But I can't! That's why I can't sleep, because I can't!"

"You can't sleep because you can't sleep, or because you can't tell me anything?" Carlos asked, slightly confused by Cecil's wording. 

Cecil frowned. "Listen, Carlos, I love you, you know that, but there are things I just can't say, and it's bothering me."

"Try me." Carlos raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Cecil. 

"No." Cecil put on his best pouty-kitten face (Khoshekh's kittens had taught him well).

"Listen, Cecil, I-" Carlos began, but then paused. He had just noticed that the way Cecil's hair swept across his forehead didn't seem to be the way the hair was meant to go. It looked like it was being held in place by lots of hairspray and pure willpower. He frowned. "Cecil, your hair is weird."

"Hey!" Cecil huffed, offended. 

"No, it just...it looks like it wasn't meant to be styled that way...I didn't mean it like that." Carlos tried to push the out-of-place hair back into place, but Cecil grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

"I like it like this." Cecil replied quickly and huffily.

"Cecil...what's wrong?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Cecil replied very quickly, proving something was obviously wrong. 

"Cecil, why do you style your hair so weirdly?" Carlos asked suspiciously. "You took that hair from the top of your head and somehow pushed it in front of your forehead...frankly, that seems scientifically improbable..."

"I always styled it like this." Cecil answered. 

Instead of answering, Carlos reached behind him and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, and, not taking his eyes off Cecil, turned it on, and pressed a contact. The phone rang, then the person picked up. 

"Yes, hello, Steve." Carlos said loudly, putting emphasis on "Steve". Cecil gasped, offended. 

"Why do you have his number, traitor!" He hissed, but Carlos ignored him. 

"I'm good, thanks." Carlos nodded. "I was just wondering, has Cecil always styled his hair like he does, with the weird sweep of hair from the top of his head? Oh, is that so? Thanks." He hung up, then narrowed his eyes at Cecil. "He said you started styling it like that when I arrived in town."

"You called Steve Carlsberg?" Cecil hissed, not giving any direct answer. 

"Cecil, why did you start styling your hair differently when I arrived in town?" Carlos asked. "Were you trying to...impress me somehow? Or...are you hiding something?"

"Steve Carlsberg?" Cecil repeated angrily. "You called Steve Carlsberg about this?"

"Cecil..." Carlos said quietly. "Can you please give me a straight answer? And..." He took a deep breath. "Does this have anything to do with what you 'can't tell me'?"

"No...?" Cecil replied warily, more of a question than an answer, though somehow it managed to be both. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Carlos sighed. "Cecil, if we can't trust each other-"

Cecil interrupted him. "No, Carlos, it's not like that! I just...I don't want to lose you." He muttered the last bit then promptly buried his face in his pillow. 

"Why..." Carlos frowned. "Why would you lose me? Cecil, come on."

"Cecil's not here." Cecil whined, voice muffled from the pillow. "Leave your message after the tone. BEEP."

"Cecil, babe, don't do this to me." Carlos sighed. "You know you can trust me with anything."

Cecil lifted his head up. "No I-"

Carlos took the opportunity to swipe the hair off of Cecil's forehead back to where it should've been. It made him look even better than before, and Carlos had no idea why he'd changed it...but then he did.

"Oh god, Cecil." He whispered. 

Cecil stared back at him, eyes wide. 

All three of them. 

He immediately slammed his face back into his pillow.

"Carlos, I said no!"

"Cecil..." Carlos tried to say something, but he was at a loss for words. He finally settled for "Can I...see again?"

"What?" Cecil asked, lifting his head off his pillow and frowning, giving Carlos a clear view of the third eye he'd been hiding with his changed hairstyle. "You're...not running away screaming."

Carlos smiled slightly. The third eye had a very pale iris and pupil, so Carlos assumed it was blind and Cecil probably couldn't see out of it. It made his strange bright violet other two eyes stand out even more. 

"And I would be running and screaming...why?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Carlos, are you not seeing this?" Cecil asked, confused. "There is an eye on my forehead and you aren't running."

"But can you see out of it?" Carlos asked, intrigued. "It looks blind, but maybe it isn't."

"I..." Cecil came to the realization that Carlos wasn't scared of the eye, and was definitely in scientist mode. "I...no, not exactly. I can't see normally, but when I close the...other two eyes, I can see, well...anything. Anything within the city limits at least."

"So that's how you broadcast so well in real time?" Carlos asked, amazed. 

"Uh...yes." Cecil replied, nodding. 

"And by the way, your hair looks great normally." 

"Look who's talking, Mr. Perfect Hair." Cecil giggled. 

"Hey! My hair isn't perfect, I don't see how you think it is." Carlos smiled slightly. 

"Should we get some sleep?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "Night Ceec."

"It's morning, Carlos." Cecil replied with a giggle, and it was Carlos' turn to watch as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these nerds.   
> I hope you liked this, criticize me if you will, comments are greatly a appreciated. 
> 
> By the way, who else cried during (I mean for the entirety of) Triptych?


End file.
